oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Construction training
This article gives tips about training the Construction skill. Construction is arguably the most expensive skill in RuneScape, since the supplies needed to train Construction can be very expensive. You can train Construction whenever you want, but for all players, you should have plenty of supplies and spare money before attempting to train Construction. Level 1-99 This section will show the time and number of materials needed to reach level 99 Construction training using the most efficient methods possible. It is recommended to bring weight-reducing gear so you will not deplete run energy as fast as possible when going to and from your house. Before you can even start Construction, you will need to visit an Estate agent (you can find them in Varrock, Falador, East Ardougne and Seers' Village) and pay a one-time fee of 1,000 coins to purchase a house. The house will have two rooms; a Parlor and a Garden; apart from the exit portal in the garden, there is nothing added in your house. General Tips It is recommended to keep all planks in your bank when training to save inventory space. Your butler will retrieve a full inventory when asked. Once a player reaches level 30, they may begin to turn Long and Curved bones in to Barlak for both construction experience and some coins. He can be found inside the city of Dorgesh-Kaan, which isn't accessible until the player has completed Death to the Dorgeshuun. Note that they are only obtainable from monsters capable of dropping big bones, and even then, the special bones themselves are rare, with long bones having a drop rate of 1/400 and curved bones at a rate of 1/5000. Players can press 1 to quickly select the option to remove furniture when prompted with the confirmation window. When powertraining, it is advised to use Phials in the Rimmington General Store. You can bring a full stack of noted planks and use them on Phials, who will convert them into the actual item for 5 coins per note. This is somewhat fast, but not as fast as a demon butler. It does save the player a lot on butler costs however. When you finish training, you can always change your house back to the location it was in. At level 20 Construction, you can build Bedrooms. You will need 2 Bedrooms in your house in order to hire a servant from the Servants' Guild in East Ardougne. It is recommended to grab either the Butler or Demon butler, as they can fetch items from the bank very quickly; all other servants below the butler will be too slow. Butlers will request a payment after 7 services completed (not all services will count). If you currently have a servant and want to change, you will need to fire your current servant and return to the Servants' Guild to hire a new one. Level 1-33 – Crude wooden chairs Crude wooden chairs, requires 2 wooden planks and 2 nails each, costs around 210,000 coins if materials are bought from other players. (It is recommended you buy bronze nails from the sawmill and not from other players as they are significantly cheaper.) Cutting the logs yourself and making them into planks at the sawmill will cost about 63,000 coins. Building a crude wooden chair grants 58 Construction experience. Don't forget to build a workbench at level 17, which will increase your experience per hour. *Experience needed: 18,247 *Chairs to goal: 315 * needed: 630 * needed: 630 minimum (Depending on the type of nails used, more will be needed to compensate for bending. Recommend getting 2-3k nails if using bronze or iron, or 1.2k nails if using steel, as you will bend a lot in first several levels.) *Time: 1-2 Hours. *(It should be noted that you can start building wooden bookcases at level 4 at the cost of 4 wooden planks and 4 nails which will allow you to use a full inventory of planks faster for a loss of only 1 xp per bookcase compared to chairs.) *Cost(steel nails) ~ * 630 + 1200 * }} *Cost(iron nails) ~ * 630 + 2000 * }} *Cost(bronze nails) ~ * 630 + 3000 * }} Level 33-52/74 – Oak larders Oak larders, requires 8 oak planks each, costs around 8,300,000 coins if materials are bought from other players. If you cut the logs by yourself and turn them into planks, it will cost around 4,000,000 coins. It is still recommended to either buy off them the Grand Exchange, as it will take extremely long time cutting the logs and then converting them into planks. Building an oak larder grants 480 Construction experience. A demon butler is recommended when training with larders. *Experience needed: 1,078,031 *Larders to goal: 2,246 * needed: 17,968 *Experience per hour: ~250k *Time: 6-7 Hours. *Cost ~ * 17968}} Level 52-99 - Mahogany tables Another option is to train building Mahogany tables, which require 6 mahogany planks each. Building a mahogany table gives 840 experience each. While relatively faster compared to oak planks, it is significantly more expensive. The most common strategy is to use a demon butler, and to build 2 tables in the time the demon butler takes to fetch planks from the bank, giving about 750k xp/hr. However, with low ping and perfect ticks, one can consistently build 3 tables in the time the demon butler is gone, giving a maximum of 930k xp/hr. Unless you have a flawless connection, expect exp rates between 350 and 450k/hour making mahogany tables. A connection from AUS, for example, will not be able to make and remove more then 1 table while the butler banks planks, and will add a noticeable delay before and after every action you take. *Experience needed: 12,910,771 *Tables to goal: 15,369 *Mahogany planks needed: 92214 *Experience per hour: 700k-930k *Time: from 13.9 hours up to 18.4 hours *Cost ~ * 92214}} Level 74-99 – Oak dungeon doors Another option is to train using Oak dungeon doors, which require 10 oak planks each, costing around 120,000,000 coins if materials are bought from other players. If you cut the logs by yourself and turn them into planks, it will cost around 50,000,000 coins. Like the previous methods, it is still better off buying them off other players to save time. Building an oak door grants 600 Construction experience. A normal butler is recommended when training with dungeon doors, as a demon butler is too fast. Perfect ticks yields 490k xp/hr, however, expect to get around 450k xp/hr with full attention. *Experience needed: 11,938,153 *Doors to goal: 19,897 * needed: 198,970 *Experience per hour: 400k-490k *Time: from 43.4 hours up to 59.7 hours *Cost ~ * 198970}}